


A White Rose Dipped in Blood

by DirtyMelodies



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyMelodies/pseuds/DirtyMelodies
Summary: The tension has been building between Ruby and Weiss for quite some time now, and when Weiss ends up in Ruby's secret hide away, the two can no longer deny how they feel. Will these two be able to live subtly ever after or will their love bring disaster to team RWBY?





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby stares out the window,listening and waiting for the familiar sounds of her sister's breathing going from deep and rhythmic to the soft snores that Yang would never admit to having. She had fallen asleep so many times by listening and matching her breaths to slower ones of her sleeping sister's, but tonight Ruby just couldn't sleep no matter how many breaths she counted. Her mind was racing, fears and doubt chasing her round and round in the echoing recesses of her own thoughts. Not for the first time she found herself staring at the door debating whether or not to sneak out of her room. Where would she go, what would she do? A little voice in the back of her mind reminded her of the rooftop where she would have one hell of a view. The height should be able to clear her head if nothing else.  
Ruby swung her legs over the edge of the bed and hastily pulled her boots on. She crept towards the bedroom door and pulled it open, wincing at every sound she made. In a room full of light sleepers, silence is key. As she pulled the door shut behind her she could have sworn she saw someone inside moving. She peeked her head back in but couldn't see anything. She shrugged it off as a figment of her imagination and continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss watched in silence as Ruby slipped out the door. Where is she going? She thought. This wasn't the first time Ruby had slipped away, either. It had been happening more and more frequently lately. Weiss had debated with herself over and over again about whether or not to tell the others... Specifically Yang, Ruby's older sister. But she never had. After all Weiss understood what it was like to need some time to get away.   
The fact still remained that Weiss was worried about her team leader. If she got caught it could get the whole team in trouble. Of course there were other reasons to follow her, but they were... Not as important. At the very least I should go make sure she's ok...  
With Ruby's semblance, Weiss knew she would normally never be able to keep up, but maybe with the right glyph she would be able to.   
I'm going after her... For the good of the team, She decided. Hoping that she could be as silent as Ruby as she crept across the room, Weiss desperately tried to convince herself that she was really doing this for the team and not for more selfish reasons.   
She made it to the hallway and looked around. The coast was clear as far as people went and she saw what seemed to be the barely noticeable swoosh of Ruby's cape as she rounded a corner at the end of the hallway. She pulled her focus and power to use a speed glyph. She had looked it up recently in hopes of showing off in front of Ruby and the teachers but having never tried that one it took a couple attempts to get it right. Once she finally got it, she felt the rush and found herself practically flying. No wonder Ruby is always racing about like she does. This is amazing! In the blink of an eye she had rounded the corner and could see Ruby headed up the stairs in what appeared to be the direction of the rooftop garden entrance. Weiss slowed staying back so that Ruby wouldn't see her. Ruby glanced around quickly, and not finding Weiss hidden in the shadows dashed up the steps without a sound. Weiss waited a few seconds to allow Ruby to get some distance before following after her.   
When Weiss got to the small flat area on the roof where they grew special herbs that only the advanced upper level students and the teachers were allowed to touch, the sight that awaited her froze her heart in terror and stopped the breath in her lungs. She screamed out, "Ruby, NO!" but it was too late. She watched, tears welling in her eyes as Ruby jumped off the side of the roof and fell, hardly even having time to look back at Weiss with shock on her face as she plummeted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ruby, No!" Ruby heard someone scream her name as she jumped off the roof ledge and turned around shock in her face. She saw the sheer panic that drained Weiss's face of color, making her even paler than usual. Wellllll shit... This is gonna be hard to explain, Ruby thought, looking up. An almost imperceptible thud sounded as Ruby landed on the camouflaged platform. She turned her attention back to her stricken teammate, whose sobs we're getting a bit too loud for comfort.  
"Weiss it's ok, look! I'm fine," Ruby called up. The crying paused, then started up again even louder than before. Ruby groaned in frustration and shouted, "Oh stop your whining before you get us caught, and just get over here! I'm perfectly fine! Not a scratch on me." Once again the noise quieted down, and this time she heard the all too familiar sound of Weiss's shoes. Even sneaking out she has to wear those ridiculous heels. Seriously?  
Weiss's head peeked out from the edge of the roof that Ruby had just jumped from. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and she hadn't even wiped the rivers of tears away that were running down her cheeks. It was the kind of pure emotion that Ruby would never have suspected of "wICE." That pain filled glimpse shocked Ruby, but it didn't last for long. It was soon covered by cloud of first confusion, then pure rage.  
"What the hell? I thought you were dead!" Weiss screeched, "Don't scare me like that!"  
"Keep your voice down, you're going to get us caught. Come on down. I know where we can go where we can speak freely. You can yell at me all you want there."  
Weiss eyed Ruby suspiciously, specifically her feet which seemed to be floating in mid air. "What exactly are you standing on?"  
"There's a pathway. But it's camoflauged to make it invisible. I don't really know how but it's pretty big. You could step off the roof and probably land on it just fine. So come on, jump!"  
Weiss rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "There is no way you are getting me to jump off a roof, Ruby."  
Ruby groaned, "Come in, Weiss! You'll be fine." She paced back and forth a few steps in either direction to show how much room Weiss had to land.  
"No! I don't know how you're doing that but I do know one thing. I am not jumping off the roof!" She uncrossed her arms and stomped her feet angrily.  
Before she could stop herself, Ruby giggled and said, "You're adorable when you're angry." Suddenly realizing what she had just said, Ruby Rose turned ruby red as the blush of her embarrassment stained her cheeks.  
Weiss was for once stunned into silence as Ruby muttered unintelligible apologies and excuses until Weiss regained enough of her composure to put her hand up to silence Ruby. "Stop, just stop, please. I'm going to do us both a favor and pretend like this never happened and I suggest you do the same. Now if it will make you shut up I'll go ahead and jump."  
Ruby rolled her eyes. Finally. Weiss stared down at the almost guaranteed fatal fall before her and swallowed. "Just so you know, if I fall to my death, I'm coming back to haunt you."  
"Yeah yeah fine! Just hurry up and get down here already!" Ruby snapped, but immediately regretted the harshness of her tone. She softened, staring up at Weiss with what she hoped was a caring and supportive but not awkward look on her face. "Don't worry, I promise I'll catch you."  
Weiss groaned and muttered, "I can't believe I'm doing this..." She stared down at Ruby nervously, but found her getting lost in Ruby's eyes. Those strange silver eyes had captivated her from the moment they had met. They enthralled her, distracting her at the worst possible times... Such as now. Weiss took a deep breath to clear her head, and before she could talk herself out of it, leapt into the cool night air.


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss leapt, and as the flew through the air for less than a second she caught Ruby staring at her. Weiss grinned. She knew how graceful she was, but it was always nice when others took notice. She even decided to add a bit of a flourish to her landing, but the drop was shorter than she expected and it didn't quite work right. As she hit the ground her ankle twisted and the heel of her left boot snapped. Ruby ran over to make sure she was ok, but Weiss could tell she was holding back a laugh. "What exactly is so funny?" Weiss grumbled.  
Having been called out Ruby could no longer hold back and her laugh burst out. "Your.. shoes!" She managed in between guffaws, "I always knew those darn things were absolutely ridiculous! I mean sure they are gorgeous, but come on? Who wears heels like that into a fight?"   
Weiss almost joined in with Ruby's contagious laughter, but held herself back to just a smirk. "Well not all of us can make combat boots look as good as you do, Ruby." It was Weiss's turn to blush now as Ruby's jaw dropped. "Anyway..." Weiss gathered her wits about her and quickly used a glyph to repair her shoe. "Where's this little hidey-hole of yours?"   
Ruby shook her head a bit to clear her thoughts and replied, "it's just up ahead here. The path gets a bit narrower after the landing strip so don't go too far from where I walk, ok?"  
Weiss rolled her eyes and scoffed, "As if I would be dumb enough to in the first place. I'm not an idiot."   
"I know you're not. I just don't want you to get hurt," Ruby said kindly. Then she paused before saying, "It would look bad on me as team leader."  
Part of Weiss felt slightly saddened at the second half of her comment, and part of her was also quite relieved. Focus, Weiss. Do not let yourself get distracted, She thought.   
Weiss followed Ruby along the path trying to not get too far behind, but also not wanting to be too close to her either. She was walking a fine line and she knew it... A much finer line than this path.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby led the way down the path, guiding Weiss along. She followed the faintest shimmer of that something other to tell her where to step. It was just one of those things that she didn't talk about, being able to see the shimmer of something else that some spells left behind. It was how she had found the path in the first place. She knew it wasn't normal but it wasn't obviously different so she kept quiet and no one questioned her being able to notice things that others didn't.  
You didn't need Ruby's special sight to tell where the path ended. After a while of walking among the tree branches they came up to where you could see a tall hill that stood out from the rest of the woods around it. Even Weiss could feel that there was something off about it.  
"Careful. It starts to slope back down to the ground here. You could slip," Ruby cautioned.  
Weiss looked back along the path. "How...? We must be on the edge of the grounds... That is if we are even still on Beacon Academy property, but we've been walking for maybe five minutes. There's no way!"  
"I don't really know how either. This whole path makes no sense. But it's a great way to get away from everyone else... Get some alone time you know?" Ruby shrugged her shoulders and looked away.  
"I completely understand. Especially with you being assigned team leader. It's a lot of sudden responsibility." Weiss sighed, then straightened up and went back to her usual icy self. "After all you are very... Unprepared and definitely not qualifed."  
Ruby rolled her eyes. Back to normal, I guess. She thought.  
"Weiss, look! You're gonna love this." Ruby's eyes sparkled as she pointed straight ahead of them towards the base of the hill. Weiss didn't see the barely there shimmer forming a dome around the hill, but Ruby could. As they neared the edge of the dome her excitement mounted.  
When they crossed the line into the dome, Ruby's attention was not caught by the incredible sight around her but by Weiss's reaction. Her eyes grew as she stared around the beautiful hidden space. The colorful reflections of light that glanced off the crystals danced across her pale skin. Her snow-white hair was dyed in an array of dazzling violets, blues, pinks, and greens in all different shades and hues. Ruby watched Weiss's jaw drop open slightly and heard the small gasp pass unhindered through her lips. It was so similar to Ruby's own reaction the first time she had crossed into what she now lovingly called The Alcove. But seeing it come from Weiss was so much more beautiful.  
Ruby realized in that moment that bringing her here tonight was either the greatest decision she would have ever made or a massive mistake. Ruby had seen a more clear picture of Weiss tonight than all the time she had known her icy teammate. These glimpses into the emotions and soul that was usually behind a wall much to high and strong for Ruby to get past, had shown a side of Weiss that Ruby cherished. The small bud that had been the feelings Ruby had kept pent up inside started to bloom, and the only thing Ruby could do was hope that Weiss wouldn't race towards the weed killer.


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss wandered aimlessly around the massive cavern, eyes wide and jaw dropped, taking in everything. "This is... Incredible." She gasped. Colorful crystals lined the walls of the cave and stalactites on the ceiling glowed a pure and very bright white. The light reflected off the crystals like the were inside a massive disco ball. The floor was smooth and polished looking, and reflected the surroundings like one massive mirror. The overall effect was awe inspiring.   
"Not too shabby for a little hidey-hole, now is it?" Ruby joked.  
Weiss was too much in awe too make a smart ass reply, or even to notice the subtle jab. "This is where you keep running off to? No wonder, this is... I don't even think there are words grand enough to describe it!"   
"Yes, yes it is." Ruby's eyes were locked onto Weiss's face as she said this, but Weiss didn't notice.   
"What is this place? What's it doing here and why would someone go through all the trouble of hiding it like this? It must be a really special place." Weiss asked.  
"I thought so too, and I tried to find any resources that I could to find out, but there's nothing. It's not on any map of the grounds or three surrounding areas, nor was it in blueprints, folktales, legends, history books... Or anything. Apparently it just doesn't exist." Ruby shrugged. "I spent hours in the library trying to find books that might mention it or searching random stuff on my script in hopes of getting lucky, but I couldn't find anything that looked or sounded anything remotely like this. My guess is that no one is supposed to know this place exists, and someone has done an amazing job covering it up."  
"No kidding. How did you even find it?" Weiss asked. Ruby paused and sat down, wondering just how much she could tell Weiss. Weiss sat down next to her and said, "You know you can trust me right? I won't tell anyone."   
"If that's what I was worried about I would never have brought you here. I just... I'm not sure how much you'll believe, and-"  
"Hey, stop." Weiss interrupted, "Look at this place. It's absolutely impossible and unbelievable but we are here, it's real. How much more unbelievable can you get?" She glanced at Ruby and the two shared a meaningful look. In that moment Ruby decided she would tell Weiss everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby started at the very beginning, from when she first noticed she could see things that others couldn't. Weiss sat calmly, not reacting much to anything Ruby said.  
"Then when I was on the roof one day... Just trying to clear my head... I saw it. That sort of cross between a sparkle and a shimmer. It was really faint, though. I couldn't see right through it to be able to tell what was there, I just knew something was there. I could tell a rough outline, though so I started finding stuff to toss down. Clumps of dirt from the garden, little pebbles, basically anything I could get my hands on, and threw it down onto the platform to see if whatever-it-was was solid. Then I jumped down myself and followed it here. And once I realized the time void, I've been coming back ever since." Ruby paused searching Weiss's face for some kind of reaction. But all the could find was a little bit of confusion.  
"Time void?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean by time void?"  
"Oh, that. Well I'm not sure what it is actually called, but I just call this place a time void because no matter how long I spend here, no time passes out there."   
"What do you mean no time passes? That's not possible is it?" Weiss sounded would nervous as she spoke. She just couldn't wrap her head around it. She had heard some pretty incredible stuff, but this was the only thing she was having trouble believing.   
"Check your scroll. Do you remember what time it was when you came out here?" Ruby asked.  
"Well you left the room a few minutes after midnight... I haven't checked it since but it has to have been at least a couple hours since we got in here... You took forever telling me everything," Weiss chuckled, then looked back at Ruby with a much kinder expression than Ruby had ever seen on her face." Not that I'm complaining. I'm glad you told me."  
Weiss smiled. She had never realized what Ruby had been through, and how hard she had worked to keep her little ability secret. It gave her a new level of respect for her team leader, and raised some other, much less platonic, feelings to a whole other level.  
Weiss looked at her scroll. It still read 20 minutes after midnight. 20 minutes sounded about right for how long it took for them to get here, but it should have been close to 1:30 or 2:00 by now. "This is insane, there's no way!" Weiss exclaimed.  
"I know, it's crazy! There's been times I've spent what should have been all night and some of the morning in here but I'm never gone from the room-"  
"For more than an hour." Weiss interrupted.  
"Wait, how did you know? I thought I was able to get out without waking anybody up."   
"You can't wake up someone who wasn't asleep. I tend to have trouble with that."  
"Oh... I never knew you had trouble sleeping." Ruby's expression turned thoughtful  
Weiss rolled her eyes and said, "There's a lot you don't know about me." She sighed a heavy sigh and slid further down the wall, closing her eyes. Her perfect posture curved and her arms sagged beside her. She was the perfect picture of someone who was exhausted from trying to hold up the weight of the world. Ruby stared at her hand, just inches from her own, fighting the urge to reach over and hold it. Weiss opened her eyes just a peek and saw the look on Ruby's face. She closed her eyes again and without even looking reached the few inches to grab Ruby's hand and hold it in her own. It was such a short distance but that small moment had massive importance. It was like she was crossing a bridge that there was no turning around to go back over.


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby stared down at their joined hands, her heart pounding. She wanted to say something to Weiss, something sweet and heartfelt, but she didn't know what. Not to mention how nervous she was that she would say something stupid and ruin the moment. So she stayed quiet, relishing the feel of Weiss's hand in hers. Her skin was cool, but not cold. Her elegantly slender fingers wrapped around Ruby's perfectly, forming a protective cage. It was an amazing feeling and Ruby found herself lost in it. At the same time however she found herself locked in the tight group of nervousness. It was too good to be true... But what if Weiss really did have feelings for her? How would that complicate the team dynamic? And would they have to hide their relationship? So many questions raced around Ruby's head one right after another, none of them seeming to have ready answers.  
After several minutes Ruby just couldn't hold her tounge any longer. "Weiss, I... I think we should talk about this..." She trailed off, nervous anxiety cooking her thought process.  
"Yeah, we probably should," Weiss replied distractedly, looking everywhere except at Ruby.  
"I'm serious, Weiss," Ruby groaned. She didn't want to have this talk especially knowing how uncomfortable it clearly made Weiss, but they needed to figure this out, or else it could lead to some serious problems with the team when they caught on.  
"I know you are, Ruby, I just..." Weiss trailed off and stared at her feet.  
"It's not easy, I know. So I'm gonna come out and say it. I really like you, Weiss. I don't know if I'd call it love but... I can't get you out of my head and I find myself constantly upping my standards to keep up with you. You are beautiful and talented and... And so out of my league, but-"  
"I'm out of your league?" Weiss interrupted. "How do you figure that one? You're team leader!"  
"Look at me!" Ruby stood up and started pacing as she yelled. "I'm small and cute but I'm certainly not beautiful like you and you.. you... You have more power and wealth than anything I could imagine in your little finger. You have a sharp wit and a dagger tongue that I can't possibly hope to compete with. You're an heiress for crying out loud!" The beginning of tears sparkled in Ruby's eyes as she sat down next to Weiss once more and continued in a quieter tone. "You are the amazing Weiss Schnee. You are the one who should be team leader... I'm just... I'm just me. Ruby Rose, a small girl from a small place who is trying to help save a very very big world." Ruby curled in on herself tears flowing freely now. She wrapped her arms tight around her knees as she pulled them to her chest and sobbed.  
Weiss's heart ached as she watched Ruby fall apart. Normally she was so happy and upbeat, a bright star in an otherwise dark world, and seeing her like this rocked the mighty Schnee heiress to her core. What do I do? What do I do? Weiss thought. She wrapped her arms awkwardly around Ruby, still unsure if that was the right thing. It seemed to work though, because Ruby leaned into the embrace and after several minutes her sobs quieted down.  
"Ruby, you... You say that..." Weiss stumbled over her words, scared to say the wrong thing, but then decided to throw caution to wind. "You say that you are not beautiful, but you are. Inside and out. You have this light that seems to always shine around you and no matter what people say or do it never seems to phase you. You are perpetually positive and no amount of gate and anger could change that. You are so much stronger than I am, and I think that's why they made you team leader. You know what's right and you always do it, no matter how much it might hurt you." Weiss too Ruby's face in her hands and pulled her in close, forcing Ruby to meet her eyes. "And anyone with eyes that sparkle like yours should never consider themselves to be anything less than the most beautiful creature in Remnant." With those words woods lemme in slowly and planted a soft nervous kiss on her lips. After a couple moments when they pulled away, both girls were smiling like they never had before. It was the honest and trustworthy smile of pure joy, and Weiss thought to herself as she looked at Ruby, now that is the face of true beauty.


	9. Chapter 9

Weiss lost track of how long the two stayed like that, with Ruby's head resting against Weiss's shoulder. Their knees leaned together and their hands and fingers interlocked. Weiss's arm had long since fallen asleep but she didn't want to move and spoil the moment. She gazed down at Ruby, wondering what this would mean for the two of them. There were so many fears and doubts running through her mind, but she pushed them all away. Not now, she thought. Let me just enjoy this moment. This perfect moment. 

Ruby stirred and sat up. She looked away embarrassed. "Sorry about that... I didnt meant to get so..." Ruby paused searching for the right word.

"Emotional?" Weiss offered.

"Yeah, that," Ruby replied.

"Don't be."

"What?" Ruby looked at Weiss, confusion written all over her face.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not." Weiss looked Ruby directly in the eyes. "I'm not sorry at all."

Ruby blushed and looked away, staring at her feet. They were still holding hands, and Weiss gave ruby's hand a light squeeze. Ruby looked back at her and had tears in her eyes. "What are we gonna do? If anyone finds out about..." Ruby trailed off wondering what exactly they were and went back to staring at her feet. 

There was no denying that the idea of someone finding out about the two of them was a very dangerous idea and a very big problem. Their relationship would be considered completely unacceptable. They were training to be huntresses, the most honored and revered career in all of Remnant. It was also the most dangerous. Relationships within teams was not only frowned upon, it could be potentially deadly. As a huntress your entire focus had to be on the Grimm, especially when hunting with a team. If you go rouge and stray from the plan to protect your lover, you put the rest of your team in danger. Or even worse, the Grimm could get away and kill an innocent civilian.

"Its simple, Ruby." Weiss was trying to stay calm even as fear raced through her. A decision has to be made about whether or not there being an us is worth it... worth the risk." 

Ruby sat up and pulled away from Weiss's hand. "But what exactly does there being an us mean? What are we? I mean how can we have any kind of relationship when we have to hide it from everyone?"

"Ruby, calm down." Weiss ran her hand soothingly down Ruby's hair. "Yes we would have to hide out there, but we always have in here. Nevertheless, You are team leader and I think it's only fitting that this decision be up to you."

"But I have no idea what to do!" 

Weiss sighed. "I guess you'll just have to figure it out then. Take your time. When you are ready just let me know and we can come out here to talk it through, OK?" 

Ruby was scared out of her mind. She knew what she wanted, but she also knew what the potential consequences would be. "I think we should head back to the room." She said quietly.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Weiss replied. But it was several minutes before they could convince each other to actually get up and step out into the cool of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby fought with herself for the next several days afterward. She knew what her heart wanted but her mind was full of fear. It was tearing her in two so badly she almost wished that she had never found out that Weiss felt the same way she did. What the two of them had would be amazing and beautiful, but it was also forbidden and dangerous, and Ruby knew it.  
She started avoiding Weiss, unable to decide and embarrassed at her own weakness. Weiss was saddened by Ruby's lack of response, but refused to let it show. She became cold and icy once more until Ruby was avoiding her as much out of embarrassment as out of fear that Weiss was angry enough to not love her anymore. She was scared that she may have lost Weiss because of her weakness and that fear and negativity turned her whole world to a blue-grey spiral going straight down the drain.   
Yang noticed that Ruby was not herself. She worried about her little sister. Yang was older but it seemed like Ruby was always the one with the plan. Ruby always stayed on the positive side but as time ran on Yang noticed her younger sister was struggling to find the motivation to do much of anything. Yang decided to confront her younger sister one night when Blake and Weiss were out of the room.  
"Hey Rubes what's up?" Yang asked in her ever cheerful tone.

Ruby knew damn well that she could not fool her sister into thinking everything was ok so she went with something at least pretty close to the truth. "Just a little stressed about classes and stuff. This being team leader thing is a lot harder than it looks." She finished off with a little giggle even though on the inside she was cringing. She hated lying to her sister, but what could she do? Not even Yang could know what was going on between Ruby and Weiss, and Ruby knew it.

"I'm calling BS, sis. You are acing everything except hand to hand combat and you barely have to do anything as team leader but sit there and look pretty. " Yang cut straight through the crap to the heart of the issue, then softened slightly. "You know you can tell me anything, right? If there's anything I can do just say the word and it's done." 

Ruby fought back against the tears threatening to overflow through her mask. Her emotions were raging inside of her and at the forefront of everything was he crushing weight of guilt from lying to not only her sister, but everyone she cared about. She knew she had to make a decision or it would rip her to shreds. "I'd ask you for some help training but I'd rather not get blown through a tree again like last time." She said with a sideways grin thrown in her sister's direction.

"That only happened once! Seriously are you gonna hold that over my head forever??" Yang screeched. Ruby smiled as Yang blustered. It was the perfect to way to distract her from the issue at hand and sure enough after a bit more ranting she walked away and left Ruby in peace.

After Yang left ruby leaned up against the door to their room, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor and sighed. It far too dangerous to risk us growing too attached to each other. Ruby thought. But my only other option is too let her go and never know. Ill be regretting it for the rest of life, wondering what could have been had we given it a shot. Then again if someone does get hurt, I'll blame myself for it and be regretting that for the rest of my life. What if a member of our team were to get hurt? Or what if someone else got injured because I was more worried about protecting her than stopping the Grimm? That blood would be on my hands. It would be just as bad had i killed them myself. Not to mention if we got caught we would be separated. They would never allow us to see each other again. Ruby curled up on her self, tears flowing from her eyes and her small hands fisted in her hair pulling until it hurt. Her silent sobs wracked through her body until she gasped for breath, insides aching. So what if I tell her no. What if I tell her it's not worth the risk. I know she said she would support whatever decision I made, but... No. I can't lose her. I just... NO. Losing Weiss is not an option. She is too.... She is... I don't know what she is but I know what I am without her to hold me down and keep me on track. Nothing. She is my standard, my hope, she is everything I want to push myself to be and if I were lose her... "So that's all there is too it." Ruby whispers to herself quietly, decision made.


	11. Chapter 11

Weiss stared down at the paper she had been attempting for two hours, reading the same question for the twentieth time even though she knew it wouldn't sink in. She pushed the paper away from her across the table and let her head fall into her hands. Why can't Ruby just tell me what she decided dammit. I do'n even care what it is at this point. I just... I can't keep waiting. Doesn't she even care how much it hurts? This is what I get for opening up. You know better than that you idiot. Weiss sighed and eyed her homework with a fearsome glare. Giving up on trying to study, she scooped the papers up off the table and headed out of the library and headed back to her room to drop them off before she went to go train. The only way I'm going to be able to focus at all is if I get this out of my system. Might as well put it towards working out that new rune and blasting a few test dummies. As she walked down the hallways towards her room, her thought were preoccupied by thoughts of violent and satisfying explosions that sent splinters of dummies sticking out of the wall behind them, so when her own door opened right in front of her, she did not see it until it said hello to her face in a very unpleasant hug. 

"Oh shoot I am so sorry!" Ruby's voice reached a panicked pitch as she realized in her rush she had hit someone. When she saw who she had hit, the color drained from her face and she seemed to lose her voice altogether as she stammered and muttered apologies and random nonsense.

Weiss had been knocked back onto her ass and she sat there rubbing her nose and groaning. "Good going Ruby. You're lucky I dint get a nosebleed. That really freaking hurt!" Ruby blushed bright red and looked at Weiss apologetically as they both rushed to clean up the papers that had gone flying in the collision. Ruby extended her hand to Weiss to help her up. Weiss gingerly put her hand in Ruby's but when Ruby pulled her up she pulled just a little bit too hard and Weiss went flying up and crashing into Ruby's chest where they both stood for an intense moment before Weiss jumped back.

Ruby reached out as though she was going to pull her back but stopped herself before she could. "Weiss, I-" Ruby started.

"What?" Weiss interrupted irritably. "Or are you going to stammer on and keep me waiting for that as well? "

Ruby's apologetic expression melted into a hurt grimace. Weiss immediately regretted snapping at her. "I'm sorry." She muttered and turned to push past Ruby into the room, wishing for the moment to be over. Ruby let her pass but followed her inside and closed the door behind them.

Before Ruby could stop herself she had grabbed Weiss by the shoulders and pushed her up against the door. The papers fell from Weiss's hands as her arms wrapped around Ruby's neck. The two kissed each other for several moments before reality came crashing back to them. 

"So did you decide?" Weiss asked in a breathy whisper.

"You. I choose you. Now and in the future... If you'll have me." The vulnerability in Ruby's gazed stunned Weiss, who was too stunned for a moment to speak.

"I- Uh- Ruby..." Weiss stammered. The hope drained from Ruby's face like water from a bathtub. Weiss reached her hand up to wipe away the tears that starting to well in Ruby's eyes. "Oh Ruby my rose, why on earth would I say no?"

Ruby collapsed to her knees as relief flooded every inch of her body. "I thought, I thought I was too late." She looked up at Weiss, tears of joy creating rivers down her cheeks. "I thought you had given up on me and I was too late."

Weiss knelt down in front of Ruby and took the girl's face between her hands and leaned in until their foreheads touched then looked her straight in the eye. "Giving up on you would be like giving up on myself. It would shatter me." The two girls leaned in simultaneously until their lips touched ever so gently. They stayed there, relishing the moment until the door started opening and shocked them so much they jumped and ended up bashing their heads together. Both girls blushed and scrambled to make it look like they had just been cleaning up the papers Weiss had dropped earlier. Yang eyed the two girls for a moment but brushed it off just a weird moment since she hadn't seen anything other than her teammates scuttling around the floor like frightened mice.


	12. Chapter 12

As the next couple weeks went by in a blur, things were really looking up for the new couple. Their grades went back up and a general aura of joy seemed to radiate from them both. They could barely hold it in enough to stop them from getting caught. They would meet in their alcove of time and space almost every night. They studied together, practiced fighting together, and yet they never got tired of each other. Most of the people around them were thrilled that they were getting along so well, taking the relationship to be nothing more than a close friendship between the two. Yang however, knew her sister better than that. She eyed Ruby from a distance not wanting to jump to conclusions, but she had never seen her that happy before. And since when did Ruby actually enjoy hand to hand combat training. Sure she didn't take as much of a beating when she was with Weiss as a partner but the girl panics of her weapon gets taken away. Yang had been wondering for years if Ruby was into guys at all. They came from a small town where there wasn't much selection, but even when they went to training academies she had shown no interest in anyone at all. Before she mostly brushed it off as Ruby being too young to care about relationships, but the thought had always been in the back of her mind... Come on Ruby, I don't care if you like girls, just please tell me you didn't pick THIS one. Yang thought to herself. You know you'll catch hell for it. But as much as the budding relationship worried Yang, she didn't confront them just yet. She still wasn't 100% sure and was worried even more that it would tear a rift between her and her sister.

Yang and Ruby had always been extremely close. They were an inseparable duo. Or at least that's how it used to be. Lately They didn't seem to be quite so connected.Ruby was keeping secrets from her and the rarely ever hung out anymore. Yang was scared that she was losing her sister... her sister and her best friend. So she stayed silent. She kept her fears and suspicions quiet so that Ruby wouldn't run away and hide even more. For the sake of keeping them at least somewhat connected, She was willing to trust that her sister wouldn't do something so ridiculous. 

Ruby wanted to tell her, but she knew that yang would not understand. Yang would see it as a huge mistake, as not worth the risk. But in Ruby's eyes, choosing Weiss was the best thing she had ever done. She couldn't even come close to denying it no and wondered how she ever could. Ruby loved Weiss. With everything she had. She still had't admitted this to anyone else, but she knew it to be true in her heart. The more Weiss opened up and the more that Ruby learned about her, the more she loved her. Weiss was like a never ending puzzle, constantly full of surprises. She wasn't perfect, by any means. Ruby could tell that Weiss was still holding back. Every time the topic of family came up or the past Weiss would snap shut like a locked door and Ruby still didn't know where to find the key. And even though Ruby loved surprises, she didn't love how surprising Weiss's mood swings could be. The ice queen certainly has a fiery side to her... I never know if I'm going to be frozen out or burned, Ruby thought.


	13. Chapter 13

In the meantime, team RWBY as catching some major attention at Beacon Academy. Even Professor Ozpin noticed. They were amazingly well compatible and their teamwork skills pushed them to new levels. Everyone noticed how strong they were together. There was a bit of an outlier in tier group, however. Blake stood apart from the others, and at first glance it was difficult to tell why. Upon careful inspection, however certain traits became noticeable. She was tall and beautiful with flowing ebony hair that always had her signature bow in it. She was strong and graceful, and had an air of confidence to her that said she knew exactly the effect she had on those who saw her. With her simple yet stunningly elegant style, it wasn't Yang's fault that she couldn't help but to stop and stare.

Blake rushed around destroying the practice course that the teacher had set up. She leapt over fences and obstacles, ran like she was flying, and didn't miss a single one of the practice Grimm. In no time at all she had completed the course... and beat Yang's record. She walked over to where everyone else who had completed the course was standing... well trying to stand. most of them were bent over winded and struggling to look like something other than a corpse. Sweat poured from their faces bright red face, but Blake looked as though she had just taken a leisurely stroll. There was only a faint hint of pink in her cheeks and not a drop of sweat. Yang met her, breathing somewhat heavily from her own run. "That was really impressive. How are you able to do this stuff so easily?" Yang asked.

"It comes fairly naturally to me," Blake replied with a sly grin. Yang could see a glint in Blake's eyes as if she were laughing at a private joke. She turned away and walked over to a more secluded area, warding off congratulations as she went.

Yang stood there steaming. She hated that kind of look. Yang was generally really good at reading people, especially those close to her but she couldn't get a reading on Blake to save her life. It was both infuriating and intriguing. What is it about her that is so different? Yang thought to herself. She knew that Blake had a secret, but she just didn't know what it was or how to figure it out. Once I know, this... obsession will fade. I'm only interested in her because she confuses me, that's all. There is nothing to worry about. Yang went back to eyeing the course looking for shortcuts so she could beat Blake's time, trying to convince herself that this was true, but she couldn't shake the sound of the little voice in her head teller her, Yeah, right. You'll get over this when Ruby stops snorting like a pig every time she laughs.


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't see what the big deal is, really. Its just one move. You mastered like... hundreds of other ones! Why get yourself down over this one?" Ruby mused in a corner of the Alcove while Weiss practiced.

"Because if I can't get this one down pat, it will make it harder to learn others later on down the road." Weiss closed her eyes, focusing. She drew on her semblance, using her glyphs to create a series of platforms in the air. Ruby watched, awestruck as Weiss elegantly leapt, flipped, and spun her way in a graceful dance. When Weiss reached the top of the cavern, she dived, head first towards the ground, her hands out in front of her. Ruby squirmed, fearing for her safety, but knew that she couldn't do much to help. A glyph materialized against Weiss's palm and she flipped off of it in perfect back-spring. As she spun backwards, another glyph appeared at her feet. She pushed off like a rocket launching herself to the opposite end. Ruby cringed. She knew what came next. This was the hardest part and last time Weiss had almost broken her ankle. Ruby refused to let her try the routine since then, but she knew better than try to hold Weiss back for longer than it took her to heal. Weiss was too determined, and as much as it scared her, Ruby had to admire it. Weiss tucked herself into a ball as the barreled through the air, unrolling her body just in time to slam against a glyph placed on the far end of the cave. The glyph held her in place for a moment as she stood straight and tall against the far wall, before letting it dissipate, once again sending her falling through the air. She spun, falling, as a series of repulsion glyphs appeared beside her that angled the direction of her fall. Suddenly she was no longer falling but more flying, the glyphs underneath her pushing her through the air in a graceful arc, until she landed back on the ground right in front of Ruby, who sat in stunned silence.

"Holy crow! Weiss, you can frickin fly!" Ruby sat there in awe, gaping at Weiss. 

Weiss blushed. "I figured you would like it. And in theory, I could make other people fly too." She looked at Ruby who had fallen backwards in a mock faint. "I figured it could really help the team on the special mission that Oz Pin is sending us on. Being able to send people flying up above the grim would give us a hell of an advantage on the really large ones. I mean just imagine sending your sister up there and having her punch right through its skull."

Ruby looked dazed. "that is so..COOL!!" She jumped to her feet and did her excited little wiggle dance. Weiss chuckled. Ruby probably hadn't heard a word Weiss had said about using it to tackle larger Grimm. She was just excited about flying.

Weiss watched as Ruby squealed and giggled and went rambling on about how cool it would be if she could fly. Weiss couldn't help but smile. The pure and sweet enthusiasm that radiated from Ruby was intoxicating, and Weiss loved it. But at he same time it worried her. There was a level of innocence to Ruby and Weiss feared for the day that would be shattered. Ruby would probably never be the same. Weiss just hoped that she could be there or Ruby when that happened. She would need someone who really cared about her to heal her.


	15. Chapter 15

Blake excused herself to the restroom, locking the door behind her and collapsing into a heap on the floor. She held her head in her hands and sighed. Yang was onto her. Why Yang of all people dammit! she thought to herself. She double checked to make sure the door was locked before untying the ribbon that she used for her bow. She fluffed the fur on her cat ears and gave them a little scratch as she leaned up against the wall. Faunus were not highly favored here, and as much as she felt drawn to Yang, as much as she wanted someone to rely on and trust, she knew there was no way Yang would understand. After all you've seen what the humans have done t your kind. You can't trust Yang just because she is on your team. After all, look at the Ice Queen. Heiress of the Schnee dust company and someone who clearly views you as a lesser being just a few feet from where you sleep every night. Stay on your guard, Blake. You know better than to let it slip. But there was a part of her that laughed in the face of her deterioration to stay separated. Part of her knew that she would not be able to hide from Yang for too much longer and was scared to see what would happen if she were to get caught. Maybe... maybe if I trusted her and told her myself... before she finds out on her own. Maybe that way she would trust me enough to help me stay hidden instead of being angry at me for hiding it. Angry humans do stupid things, and while I don't think she would expose me... Rage might have more say than I can afford.

"You ok in there?" Yangs voice sounded from the other side of the door as her fist pounded on it, snapping Blake out of her reverie. 

"Yeah, I'm fine."Blake responded with about as much feeling as a recorded message. Crap. I thought she was practicing. 

"Just need some alone time, huh?" Yang grinned and chuckled. "You have used that excuse a few too many times."

Blake blushed behind the protective shield that was the door. "Well maybe I prefer solitude."

"Yeah and I'm where Ruby gets her clumsiness from."

"Maybe you are. After all you seemed pretty clumsy on the track today." Blake smiled at her own snarkiness. She knew she shouldn't egg on Yang, knew that she should be trying to placate her so that she would go away, but she couldn't help it. As Yang's protest grew louder Blake started laughing. 

"Hey not everyone can be as perfect as little miss kitty cat over here." Yang grumbled.

Blake froze. So she knows. Fuck... how did she figure it out. Her heart was pounding as sweat started running down her face. Fear flashed through her in painful lightning bolts. Play it cool. make her think she's wrong. Deny. Deny. Deny. You have had close calls before. This one is no different. Except it was. Nothing had made her heart race like this. She stared down at her shaking hands. Get yourself together you idiot! She struggled to shake it off, hastily tying up the bow that hid her ears. 

"Wow. did i finally knock you speechless?" Yang chuckled. "Come on I can't be the first person to call you that. With reflexes like those I'm shocked that more people don't start doing it. Then again you don't really seem like the nick name type, huh?"

Wait what? So she was just saying i have cat like reflexes. She has no idea. Relief flooded through Blake and she chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you are just more original than most." Blake double checked her bow in the mirror, making sure that none of her fur was visible. As she unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom, she looked up at Yang.

"Well if it kicks you out of the bathroom, good. I've been waiting for like half an hour!" Yang quipped.

Blake tossed herself onto her bed, still shaking from the sudden adrenaline rush. As the energy faded, she realized just how exhausted she was. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she fell asleep, surrounded by dreams of a golden haired warrior fighting by her side.


	16. Chapter 16

"We need to work on our strategy for the special mission Ozpin is sending us on," Weiss said one night in their room with the other members of team RWBY relaxing after a day full of training. 

"What do we know about the target?" Blake replied. "Size, strengths,weaknesses. We need all of that before we can decide on how we are going to take one this big down."

Yang opened up a file on her scroll for everyone to see. "Way ahead of ya. I talked to the prof earlier today. This is everything he had on this particular Grimm."

Ruby set her scroll down as well and pulled up a map of the area they were going to be tracking it in. "We should set up our strategy around the location too. The land itself could really help us but if we run into unknown territory we won't get very far before it takes advantage f it's home-field advantage."

The team worked together and came up with a plan they were sure that would work. There was one issue though.

"Weiss, at this point you be basically on your own right in the line of fire," Ruby mused. "I don't think that is a very safe spot."

"First of all. It's a Grim hunt. There is no such thing as a safe spot. And at that point we need her there just in case it doesn't go the path we expect. Moving her would put us at risk of losing it. We can't afford to let that thing go loose so close to another town. Besides. if it comes at her I'm not far. Ill be there in no time." Yang fixed her sister in a strong steely gaze. "I need to talk to you after this, by the way." She gave a very quick glance over at Weiss then locked Ruby in her gaze once more. "Alone, please."

"Fine." Ruby sighed, nervous. She knew Yang had been catching on. As much as she dreaded it and had hoped to avoid it, she was not all that surprised it was here. "But lets finish getting this worked out first, ok?"


End file.
